<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>empty by ulairi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274371">empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulairi/pseuds/ulairi'>ulairi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulairi/pseuds/ulairi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>яньцзюнь любит. действительно любит. вот только этого недостаточно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chen Linong/Lin Yanjun, Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>линун всегда смотрит немного поверх. не отводит взгляда никогда. этого вечно восхищенно-восторженного взгляда. яньцзюнь ненавидит это больше всего. линун не знает о нем настоящем слишком много и одновременно ничего. линун любит. но не его, а тот образ, который нарисовал себе. линун любит того яньцзюня, который яркий и уверенный в себе, у которого все получается словно по щелчку пальцев. линун восхищается человеком, который построил себя сам, по кирпичику собирая нерушимую стену под названием лин яньцзюнь. этого человека не существует. иллюзия. фальшивые изумруды в короне фальшивого короля. лин яньцзюнь слабый. ломкий. податливый, словно глина. линь яньцзюнь себя не-на-ви-дит. искренне. со всей яростью еще не окончательно зачерствевшей души. изводит себя, доводя давно изученные движения до совершенства. так, что бы каждый жест был полноценным, законченным. так, что бы он сам казался полноценным и законченным. хотя бы казался, если внутри черная дыра размером со вселенную, которая с каждым днем затягивает все глубже и глубже. линун смотрит влюбленно, улыбается сонно, целует в уголок губ по утрам. линун долго плещется по утрам в душе, отвратительно готовит завтраки. но яньцзюню нравится. обнимать его за талию, когда он пытается обжарить ветчину или когда забивает на все и сонный ждет когда тостер сделает куски поджаренного хлеба. это их традиция: завтраки всегда готовит линун, потому что яньцзюнь ни за что в жизни не проснется первым и по будильнику. обедают вместе или отдельно друг от друга где-нибудь в городе. а ужины всегда на яньцзюне, потому что линун устает сильнее и почти ничего не соображая поздно вечером. "жаворонок" - смеется яньцзюнь, получая в ответ кулаком в плечо и надутые губы младшего. яньцзюнь любит целовать линуна до саднящих губ, чтобы не дулся. воровать поцелуи по ночам, когда линун сонный и трогательно растрепанный. яньцзюнь любит, когда глаза младшего кажутся слишком большими и усталыми за толстыми стеклами очков, днем он предпочитает линзы.</p>
<p>яньцзюнь линуна любит. действительно любит. вот только этого недостаточно.</p>
<p>потому что в телефоне все еще лежат фотографии одного мучительно жаркого лета, в которое выходить из дома хотелось только ближе к вечеру, когда палящее солнце скрывалось за горизонтом, забирая с собой звенящий от высокой температуры воздух и возвращавшее возможность дышать. тогда яньцзюнь убегал из дома ранним утром, пока еще не прошла ночная прохлада. возле моста его всегда ждал невысокий соседский мальчишка, старше на год и, кажется, умнее на целое столетье. чжанцзинь рассказывал ему старые европейские сказки, познакомил с миром фэнтази. у него в рюкзаке всегда находилась еда, чтобы не бежать в обед обратно домой и, не дай бог, сталкиваться с местной ватагой их ровесников, у которых самым любимым развлечением было задирать чжанцзиня. потому что умнее, потому что книги читает, потому что у них нет ни одной общей темы для разговоров. потому что они слишком разные. старший только хмыкал насмешливо, когда его пытались зацепить за живое. когда на теле расцветали багровым новые синяки тоже смеялся. его за глаза называли психом, а яньцзюнь знал, что это всего лишь защитная реакция. пусть лучше думают, что тебе все равно, что ты сумасшедший, чем действительно задевают. яньцзюнь все это прекрасно знал, потому что зачастую сам молча стоял за спиной тех кто задирал старшего, ухмылялся мерзко. потому что поддерживал эти издевательства. потому что яньцзюнь ведомый, потому что у него нет столько же сил как у чжанцзиня и он никогда не сможет пойти против тех кто сильнее. потому что самый страшный его кошмар - это стать изгоем. потому что так как чжанцзинь он не выдержит никогда. его сломают слишком быстро. поэтому вечерами он таскается за местными лидерами и смеется над глупыми шутками. яньцзюнь чувствует себя предателем, но старший смеется и отрицательно качает головой. "все нормально" - говорит, - "ты не виноват. не думай о таком, это все ерунда". чжанцзинь говорит о том, как важно чувствовать себя человеком. как важно быть человеком, не только для себя и для своих близких, но и для других людей. чжанцзинь поет ему песни и учит нотной грамоте. у яньцзюня рядом с ним дышать ровно никогда не получается и сердце сбоит, когда старший смеется или улыбается ярко, в очередной раз рассказывая о чем-то безумно интересном. пульс окончательно срывается в тот момент, когда яньцзюнь не выдерживает и резко потянувшись заваливает чжанцзиня на траву, целует, кусает губы, отчаянно вкладывая в это весь свой немногочисленный опыт с девчонками и, кажется, задыхается от восторга, когда старший отвечает и зарывается пальцами в его волосы. то лето навсегда запомнилось смазанными фотографиями, рассказами о других мирах, красивыми песнями и поцелуями. множеством поцелуев. а в последний день лета его ловят еще утром и друг, который когда-то был лучшим дает всего один совет, после которого навсегда перестает быть другом. но яньцзинь следует его совету, потому что все еще слабый и глупый. </p>
<p>и что толку сейчас винить себя в том, что когда-то не хватило смелости, если даже через столько лет её не набирается даже, чтобы ввести в социальных сетях одно единственное имя. </p>
<p>линун сонный и почти мурчит в чужих ласковых руках. тычется носом в шею, сопит недовольный тем, что яньцзюнь вернулся домой слишком поздно и пришлось готовить ужин самому. младший бурчит, что не подписывался на рамен ночами и что завтра лицо будет опухшее, а потом замирает словно что-то вспомнив и поворачивается к яньцзюню, смотрит ясным взглядом и щурит глаза.</p>
<p>- у моего гэ с университета завтра отчетный концерт, я обещал ему прийти. ты пойдешь со мной? я не хочу опять звать минхао или линь кая, от них никакого толка.</p>
<p>яньцзюнь на мгновение прикрывает глаза. он ненавидит отчетные концерты, потому что линун учится на вокальном отделении и это невыносимо приходить и слышать не тот голос, который так хочется услышать еще хоть раз.</p>
<p>- разумеется, я пойду, если ты этого хочешь.</p>
<p>линун улыбается и снова утыкается носом в шею, с наслаждением вдыхая запах чужой кожи и их лаймового геля для душа. </p>
<p>яньцзюнь любит, когда линун вот такой. яркий, счастливый. когда словно летит с букетом, который он тщательно выбирал в цветочном магазине, изведя всех продавцов и яньцзюня заодно, потому что для гэ нужно обязательно самый красивый. когда тянет его за руку к местам в третьем ряду, ближе только жюри и преподаватели. а потом весь мир пропадает. потому что на сцене тот человек, которого так долго мечтал увидеть яньцзюнь. которого не смел искать. стоит на сцене и поет одну из тех старых красивых баллад, что пел ему тем самым невыносимо жарким летом. реальный мир настигает и бьет по голове, когда занавес опускается, а линун шепчет о том, что "правда гэ классный!". яньцзюнь кивает автоматически, соглашаясь со всем, что говорит младший. </p>
<p>сердце, кажется, останавливается, когда линун останавливается возле гримерки, где отдыхают главные звезды этого шоу. он залетает туда бесконечно счастливый, тянет за собой за руку яньцзюня. дарит цветы и получает за это шутливый тычок в ребра. линун притворно ноет и якобы обиженно уходит к другим знакомым ребятам, принимавшим участие в концерте. лин не может оторвать взгляда от таких знакомо-незнакомых черт повзрослевшего чжанцзиня. а тот наконец-то обращает на него внимание и смотрит вопросительно.</p>
<p>- это было классное выступление, ю чжанцзинь. - по ощущениям сердце колотится где-то горле, мешая говорить.</p>
<p>- спасибо, простите, мы знакомы?</p>
<p>в глазах старшего яньцзюнь не видит ни намека на то, что его узнали. и теплоты прежней тоже не видит. только лед. тот самый лед, который когда-то сковал сердца мальчика кая из сказки, что любил рассказывать чжанцзинь.</p>
<p>- нет, простите, мне просто показалось.</p>
<p>\\\</p>
<p>- слушай, я знаю, что ты общаешься с тем парнем из соседней школы, лучше не стоит. если узнают наши, то им это не понравится.<br/>- и что ты предлагаешь?<br/>- просто перестань, если не хочешь, чтобы и тебя так цепляли. просто совет.<br/>- я понял, спасибо.</p>
<p>можно сколько угодно быть взрослым и успешным, но какой от этого толк, если внутри ты все тот же неуверенный в себе шестнадцатилетний подросток?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>